User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! BEYOND - Episode 017
This Duel is a Beyond Duel. Before the duel, Cadeline shuffled 3 cards from her hand into the Deck and thus drew 3 cards. Afterwards, Elis shuffled 2 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 2 cards. Turn 1: Elis She Normal Summons "Star Chaser - Knuckles the Echidna" (1800/1300). She also Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down. Turn 2: Cadeline Cadeline draws and Elis activates her Set "Emerald Barrier". She Normal Summons "Global Warfare - Stormicide" (1800/600). She activates "Global Warming" from her hand, sending "Stormicide" to Special Summon "Global Warfare - Aerinnihilation" (2600/2000). She uses the effect of "Aerinnihilation", discarding "Global Warfare - Trenchfire" to banish "Knuckles". "Aerinnihilation" attacks Elis directly. (Elis: 4000 > 1400). Cadeline Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down. Turn 3: Elis Elis draws. Since only Cadeline controls a monster, Elis Special Summons "Star Chaser - Rouge the Bat" from her hand. (2000/1700). She Sets 2 Spells/Traps, face-down. Turn 4: Cadeline Cadeline draws. Cadeline uses the effect of "Aerinnihilation", discarding "Global Warming Effect - Temperature Rising" to banish "Rouge", but Elis activates her Set " ", negating the effect, destroying that card, and allowing Cadeline to draw 1 card. Cadeline activates "Global Warming Effect - Deforestation" from her hand, adding "Stormicide" and "Global Warming" back to her hand. She Normal Summons "Global Warfare - Stormicide" (1800/600). She activates "Global Warming" from her hand, sending "Stormicide" to Special Summon "Global Warfare - Arcticarnage" (2900/2100). "Arcticarnage" attacks "Rouge", but she uses the effect of "Espio", Reserve Summoning "Star Chaser - Espio the Chameleon" from her hand to negate that attack. (800/'2000'). Since she Reserve Summoned a monster, she uses the effect of "Emerald Barrier" (Elis: 1400 > 1900) (Cadeline: 4000 > 3500). Turn 5: Elis Elis draws. She uses "Rouge" and "Espio" to Relic Summon "Star Chaser - Silver the Hedgehog". Cadeline uses the effect of "Arcticarnage", negating the effect of "Silver", but Elis uses the effect of "Silver", dispatching "Espio" and negating the effect of "Arcticarnage" and destroying it. "Silver" attacks Cadeline directly. (Cadeline: 3500 > 1000). Turn 6: Cadeline Cadeline draws. She Normal Summons "Global Warfare - Junglicide" (1500/800). "Junglicide" attacks "Silver", but Cadeline activates her Set "Global Warming Effect - Atmospheric Holes", banishing "Global Warming" and sending "Junglicide" to the GY to Special Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Global Warfare - Mad Science" (3000/3000). "Mad Science" attacks "Silver", with the effect of "Mad Science" activates, but Elis uses the effect of "Silver", dispatching "Rouge" to negate the effect of "Mad Science" and destroying it. She activates "Global Warming Effect - Rising Seas", Special Summoning "Mad Science" (3000/3000). She activates " ", destroying "Emerald Barrier". She activates " ", allowing "Mad Science" to attack once more by conducting a second Battle Phase. "Mad Science" attacks "Silver" She uses the effect of "Mad Science" (Mad Science: 3000 > 4000/3000) (Silver: 2500 > 1500/2000), but Elis activates her Set " ", discarding "Emerald Assembling" to make it gain 1500 ATK for this turn. (Silver: 1500 > 3000/2000) (Elis: 1900 > 900). Turn 7: Elis Since Elis has less than 1000 LP, she adds " " to the top of her Deck, and she draws it. She activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Silver". (2500/'2000'). Turn 8: Cadeline Cadeline draws. She Normal Summons "Global Warfare - Alpinermination" (1700/1000). "Mad Science" attacks and destroys "Silver". "Alpinermination" attacks directly. (Elis: 900 > 0). Cadeline wins. Category:Blog posts